Severus's Daughters
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Eponine and Belle are Severus's daughter. And Severus can't keep them secret any longer. They're fifteen and sixteen and they'll be starting school soon. I think I'll pair Belle and Fred later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Belle, Eponine- we're leaving in ten minutes- do you really think you have time to start another game?" Severus asked, raising a brow at the two teenage girls who had started to set up the chessboard for another round of wizarding chess.

"We have time to start..." Belle said softly, her very long black hair hiding her face as it was wont to do.

"Belle, while your hair is beautiful I wish you'd stop using it to hide your face." He said kindly, kneeling down to brush the hair aside. "You're beautiful...that's why you're named Belle." Severus never lied- he was brutally honest to a fault, even with his daughters. Belle was beautiful, and that was not just fatherly pride talking. The sixteen year old could easily have her pick of the boys, but thankfully Belle seemed more content to be alone with her books.

"Than why am I named Eponine?" His fifteen year old daughter asked, a smirk on her face as she already knew the answer.

"Les Mis..." He smiled as he explained. "One of my favorite books...Eponine was strong and fiercely loyal to the end- one look at you and I knew it fit." He smiled as she grinned up at him. How pretty she looked! How angelic with her own long black hair (not as long as Belle's) and emerald eyes. How fortunate that none of his daughters had been cursed with his nose! And how fortunate that both had inherited his mental abilities- the girls were brilliant! And kind to boot. But while Eponine was a social butterfly, she still have much of him in her. She was quick with her sarcasm, and vicious with her words when it was called for. She was as fiercely loyal as he was and just as protective. He was proud of his girls...what father wouldn't be?

BOOOOOM!

The loud noise, plus the whole house shaking, broke Severus from his musings.

"Uh-oh." Such a phrase from Belle was never a good thing, as it was either preceded by or followed by some considerable damage. Thankfully, it was usually the house that fell victim to Belle's experimentations.

"What just happened Belle Delphina Snape?" Severus steeled himself for the response from the now sheepish looking girl.

"I think...one of my...experiments may have exploded..." She trailed off, her large black eyes looking at anything but him.

He sighed. Belle was great at potions- both his girls were great at every subject (especially potions with Belle being just slightly better). But when Belle referred to one of her 'experiments' he knew she meant 'pranks and prank-related items.' She could put the Weasley twins to shame with her ingenuity. For being as quiet as she was, the girl loved to play pranks and invent various objects and potions that would serve her purposes. It was always the same when one of her 'experiments' went wrong- he'd want to scold her, but then he'd find he was always too surprised at the level of her cleverness. And the puppy-dog eyes always served to calm him.

"I made a new explosive that coats you in itching powder." She explained further as Severus raised a brow at her. "Nobody has timed explosives or pranks..." She smiled at her own creativity and Severus's heart melted. "My way is better...because their tiny and you can hide them...the victim is unsuspecting and it explodes when you want it to."

"I'll be down in five- ten minutes. Be ready to go." He looked up toward the attack when another BOOM sounded. "Make that thirty.." Belle was smart...it would take him a bit longer to clean up her messes than the Weasleys. They'd be a little late- but what could he do? As it was he wasn't eager for this meeting anyways.

o000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

"I bet they're just as ugly as he is." Sirius muttered as sat on Molly's couch beside Harry.

"AND just as nasty." Ron agreed, looking annoyed at the fact that soon Snape would be in his house.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Hermione scolded before Molly could. "You haven't even seen them- much less talked to them! For all you know they could be very pretty and very nice. They might not have inherited anything from him."

"How'd Snape even get anyone to be with him?" Harry demanded.

"Anyone that would be with him is an awful person-" Fred added.

"Which only means that his daughters are going to be awful."

"Hopefully not more so..." Ginny added.

"That's enough!" Molly said firmly. "When his daughters arrive I expect you ALL to be kind to them."

"What if they're evil!?" Ron argued.

"If?" Harry scoffed. "They'll just be smaller dungeon bats."

"Who are we talking about?" Just then Albus came into the living room, Arthur at his side. "I must have missed the beginning of this conversation." While his smile was jovial, Sirius knew better than to admit to trash-talking Severus. It was clear the rest of the room figured that as well. Albus smiled warmly. "Ah, it must have been idle chit-chat." He nodded, almost seeming smug that he could shame a whole room with only a few words. "But I do believe the rest of the Order will be arriving soon- should we head outside to the tables Molly?"

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000

Severus appirated, one daughter each on one arm and arrived a short distance away from the Burrow. The girls released their grips and he started to lead them toward the house where the meeting was to take place. He hated to be late- if one was not early they were late- and the fact that he was more than half an hour late irked him. It clearly bothered Eponine too as she made sure to keep up with his quick pace. It was Belle who seemed nonchalant at the fact that it was rude to keep the Order waiting any longer than could be helped. Every few steps she'd stop and bend to look at a pebble or some sort of flower.

"Belle- please. We are late. Come now...I'll let you inspect on our way back." He promised.

Belle sighed, not with attitude but disappointment and ran to catch up with them. She was quiet the rest of the time, her eyes darting all over the place. Severus admired her wonder and sincerely hoped she'd keep it the rest of her life.

"Daddy- look at how bright the stars are tonight!" She gushed, walking with her head in the air. Severus carefully kept an eye on her path as she walked, making sure she wouldn't trip.

"Yes, Belle." He nodded, his breath catching as she narrowly missed a gopher hole.

"It's so clear," Epoinine breathed, "The perfect night for Quidditch. Or just a fly."

"You and your broomstick..." Severus smiled, he could not fault the girl for having a hobby. And she was great at it! He loved to watch her fly, pulling of insane tricks with ease and confidence that he couldn't help but think she should be on a team. A slytherin team...yes..they would surely win then. "Why don't all three of us go for a ride tonight...we can look at the stars during."

"Only if I can ride with you." Belle insisted. "That was I don't have to concentrate on not hitting anything." Right as she finished speaking she tripped over herself, barely catching herself before she toppled.

"I'm more than happy to oblige you dear, but turn around. We're here."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000oooooooooooooooo

Harry had frowned as soon as he spotted the trio, and the closer they got the deeper his frown got. They had all been wrong, very wrong, about Snape's daughters being ugly. They were, if he were to be honest, drop-dead gorgeous. Pale, and curvy, and beautiful. But there was clearly something wrong with one of them. Why the hell had she been walking backwards with her head in the sky? She reminded him very much of Luna and Harry couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she had been dropped on the head. While she wore a yellow sundress, that bit of normalcy was unable to negate anything else. Even when she turned around her large black eyes were unsettling...they were too intense. They were like Dumbledore's and he was sure she could see into his soul just like the ancient wizard could. He found himself quickly turning to focus on the other one. This one was closer to what he had expected. She walked like Snape- smooth and deliberate and gracefully. If she had been wearing a cloak- Harry would have been sure it would billow. Her dress seemed more fitting as a daughter of Snapes than the other girl's did. This girl was wearing shorts, along with a black tanktop and black combat boots. The only odd thing about her was that she exuded confidence in such great amounts Harry wondered how such great amounts of confidence could even be had- much less in a child of the greasy dungeon bat.

"Sorry we're late-" Snape had started to apologize when the confident girl interrupted.

"Belle put a hole in the attic...again." Her voice was the same drawl as Snape's but the smile on her face was anything but.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Eponine." The other girl whispered, her voice a drawl as well. As she talked her face turned redder with each word, until eventually she decided to hide behind her curtain of hair. Clean hair at that.

"What's wrong with that one?" Sirius asked callously, jabbing a finger at Belle who was now attempting to hide behind Eponine.

"Nothing is 'wrong' with her, Black." Snape hissed.

"I was looking at the stars." She whispered, almost inaudible. "It's really clear out..." She explained, looking down at her barefeet.

"Enough of this awkwardness." Dumbledore smiled, holding his arms out. "You haven't given me my hugs yet."

Harry watched as Belle and Eponine ran into the headmasters arms, hugging him tightly with a smile on both their faces. Dumbledore grinned just as widely and kissed both on their clean black hair. If he hadn't known any better Harry would have assumed that Dumbledore was their grandfather. As it was the old man lead the girls to the long bench table, seating them so they were between he and Hermione and across from the twins.

"Ah, this here is Belle. She's sixteen. And this is Eponine- she just turned fifteen."

"Hi!" Eponine was anything but shy, she started to talk as if they were all friends and had known each other for years instead of having met just seconds ago. "Oh, I love your shirt." She smiled at Hermione, gesturing at the button-up emerald shirt Hermione had chose to wear despite the jabs she had received all morning for it. "I have one just like it. I think I might have gotten it from Zarra's."

"Oh. Thanks." Hermione smiled. "I did get it from Zarra's."

"That is one of my favorite places." Eponine was drawing all eyes, but she seemed not to care. "Besides Barnes and Nobles." At the odd looks the twins were giving her she laughed. "It's a muggle book store- they have almost any book you could ever want! I just wish we had a store like that in the wizarding world instead of having to go to ten different shops for ten different books."

"Oh! You like to read!?" Hermione seemed thrilled.

"Yes, anything really! Except divination- that's just a bunch of bull."

"It really is." Hermione scowled at the mention of divination. "Have you read the latest from Cassiopeia? I heard it's really good!"

"It is!" Eponine assured. "You wouldn't believe how much she's expanded on her theory! I just finished yesterday...I can't read as fast as Belle, it took me three days instead of four. I can lend it to you if you'd like."

Harry frowned. How the hell was this girl so friendly is she was Snape's daughter? It made no sense and Harry started to question if the girls had been abducted or something along that line.

"You'll be careful with it. Which is good...I don't like my books being abused." It wasn't a question, Belle spoke with confidence as if she somehow knew Hermione. And Harry had that unsettling feeling in his gut once more.

"What? You can see the future?" Sirius demanded, scoffing as Albus seated Snape next to himself. Harry couldn't but think Albus was keeping Snape so close to himself, and so far from Sirius, so no fights would break out.

Without missing a beat Belle looked straight into Sirius's eyes. "Sometimes." She whispered, and Harry wondered if she even really had a voice. "But mostly I can read minds if I want too...but that's rude so I don't usually do it."

"You know occlumency?" Remus seemed impressed.

Belle nodded, and blushed as eyes turned on her. "Both Eponine and I do...But I can also do something different...I don't even need my wand. If I really wanted to I could easily poke into your brain and know what you were thinking. Sometimes if people think it loud enough I don't even have to try to hear their thoughts." She frowned deeply. "I'm sorry I freak you out." She looked at Sirius with sad eyes, and Harry felt sad for her despite the fact that she was one of Snape's young.

"What? Does he make you study all day and night?" Sirius demanded.

"No!" Eponine's face turned red. "He home-schooled us during the summer for three hours- four days a week. Both Belle and I graduated, based on the wizarding world standards, when we were thirteen. We can technically use our wands whenever now."

"Thirteen!?" Molly asked, amazement on her face. "That's not been done before."

"Well, thirteen is the earliest you're allowed to take it. I'm pretty sure we could have passed at twelve- maybe even eleven." Eponine explained, no arrogance in her voice whatsoever.

"And my dear, Severus passed the tests the very day he turned thirteen." Albus added. "Of course, he chose to stay in school but the feat is no less amazing."

"Wait- so you can use your magic for whatever, whenever?" Harry was amazed, he hadn't known about such things. He knew he wouldn't be able to pass, the only one in their year who could was Hermione and maybe a select few Ravenclaws.

"Have you still not read-"

"No." Harry and Ron spoke together, knowing exactly what Hermione was about to ask.

"Oh- but it is such a good book." Belle insisted. "You can even get a copy that's mostly pictures! The great artist Cordelia illustrated it!"

"I'd much rather be flying." George muttered.

"Oh." Belle's smile faltered for a moment. "Eponine likes to play Quidditch...I guess I prefer to be reading or making up new devices..."

"You play Quidditch?" Tonks asked Eponine.

Eponine nodded, her face lighting up. "I love it! I got scouted out by a few teams when I was playing at the pitch at Hogwarts with Draco- but I'm too young yet to really do anything like that...and besides, I'm going to the Minister of Magic someday." She spoke with such confidence that Harry started to fear there might actually one day be a Snape in charge of the Magical world.

"Is that so?" Tonks laughed. "Look at you. I'd believe it." There was no sarcasm in Tonks's voice and Harry resisted the urge to tell her that if she ever voted for a Snape he'd have to cut her arms up.

"Devices, girlie?" Moody looked toward Belle, who had again turned her head up the sky. "What sort of devices?"

"Welllll...uh...I make harmless, well mostly-harmless, pranking devices and a bunch of other things you can use to prank people with...Zonko's sometimes has me come up with new ideas...Right now I'm working on a device that explodes when you want it to- and you can fill it with what you want too. I also have anti-gravity candies that I just came up with a few weeks ago...they make you immune to gravity for a few days- but not so much that you float out into space..." She smiled. "It took me a while to figure out how to keep the effects limited...Oh! I also have these little sunglasses things that are just like your eye!" Belle was babbling, but she didn't seem to care for once. "It can see through doors and everything! I even made it so perverts can't use them to peek through clothes! Zonko's is going to be selling them soon!"

"Magical eyes like mine are rare, child. How on earth did you manage to make something like that?" Moody asked, amusement on his face.

"Oh! It wasn't that hard for me. Once I get an idea for something I find a way to do it..sometimes its hard, but I manage. Can I ask you a question?" She was back to being shy again, and her face turned red.

Moody nodded. "Yes."

"Ummm...what happens if you look at someone with your magical eyes, and they look back at you with their magical eye?"

Moody chuckled. "I haven't the slightest idea...but if I find out I'll be sure to let you know."

"If I bring a magical eye the next time I see you, will you test it out?"

Moody looked shocked. "If you can find the eye-"

"Oh- I already know where it is." Belle smiled, "We'll test it soon."

"Why don't you just accio it?" Ginny asked.

"I can't. I didn't bring my shoes." Belle explained.

"Your shoes?" Kingsly asked, as Snape sighed.

"Belle- why are your barefoot?" Snape demanded, his tone soft.

"I don't like shoes." Belle said simply.

"So what does that have to do with your wand?" Ron asked, exasperated.

"I keep my wand by my shoes so I don't forget it."

"But you forgot your wand so that plan clearly doesn't work." Sirius growled, not amused with Belle's eccentric ramblings.

"I didn't forget- I made a decision not to bring either." She declared. "And besides- you can't accio something like a magical eyeball."

"Could you imagine? Some poor person just eating breakfast and all of a sudden their eye is being taken from their heads?" Eponine smirked as the table erupted in laughter- even Harry had to laugh at the image of Moody having his eye stolen from him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now...why don't you children run and find something to do while we discuss a few things amongst ourselves." Albus smiled warmly but Harry knew it was not a suggestion. The teenagers all rose from their seats and for a moment they all stood awkwardly.

"Hey! I saw a nice open space when we were on our way. I can accio my broom and we can start a game of quidditch." Eponine was quick to offer a solution, and there was no way Harry was going to argue about playing quidditch. There was also no way he was going to piss Snape off. Anything he did now would come back to bite him in the ass later. He, Ron, the twins and Ginny all ran off to grab their broomsticks and when they had returned Hermione was deep in conversation with Belle about the merits of some book by some author Harry had never heard of.

"Hermione- are you coming? We need a referee." Harry asked. Hermione looked like she was about to argue but when Ron added his own please, she smiled and hurried over to the small group. While Hermione knew nothing of quidditch, Harry knew Ron wanted to show off for her and he certainly wasn't going to stand in the way of whatever was happening between his friends. He also knew Hermione wanted to watch, just as much as Ron wanted her to see.

"Belle- are you just going to stand there?" Eponine teased her sister.

"I get too distracted when I fly." She pointed out, hiding behind her hair again.

"You can keep Hermione company then, I'm sure there are still plenty of books you haven't discussed yet.

"But I saw gnome tracks...there's a garden...I want to look at that instead and the stars.."

"I'll take you then." Fred offered, earning a sharp glare from Snape. "The gnomes can be nasty." He offered, clearly hoping Snape would stop with the level ten death-glaring.

"Of course they're nasty." Belle smiled. "Why wouldn't they be?" She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that her father was trying to kill Fred with his look. "But they won't bother me...they never do. All creatures get along with me...even the giant spiders in the forbidden forest."

Harry blinked. He was about to voice his shock that Snape let her into the forest when said man spoke up.

"Maybe you'd rather go with your sister...a clearing is a perfect spot to look at the constellations." Snape was clearly hinting that he did not want his daughter alone with a boy- especially a Gryffindor. He didn't need to voice it- his eyes said it all. But Belle seemed oblivious.

"But I want to see the gnomes." Belle explained, as if Snape had not heard her before.

"Severus- the garden is only a few feet away from here." Dumbledore said kindly.

"And my boys are gentleman." Arthur added, clearly understanding how Snape felt as he had a daughter of his own.

"Daddy- just let Belle go. I don't think he'd be stupid enough to try anything knowing he'd have to deal with you afterward. Not only that but he'd have to see you everyday at school."  
"Please?"

Snape sighed at the puppy-dog eyes Belle gave and nodded, giving one last death-glare toward Fred. Harry could almost feel the relief the twin gave off as he started to lead Belle off toward the garden- keeping a good few feet between them.

00000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000

"How come you don't go to Hogwarts?" George asked as they headed toward the clearing. "Your dad went- so why not you?"

Eponine shrugged. "Daddy doesn't want us in the public eye." She smiled. "I guess he has his reasons. He never does anything without a good reason."

"Do you know who your mom is?" Harry asked, wondering just who in the hell would sleep would Snape.

"Well, Belle and I have different moms. Daddy got some girl named Claudette Montague pregnant right before they graduated...but she didn't really want a baby. She was going to abort Belle but Daddy paid her off...Daddy hasn't seen Claudette since. It was all kept quiet...I don't think anyone really knew Daddy had a baby except Dumbledore."

"And your mom?" Harry demanded, making a note to search for information on this Claudette.

Eponine's eyes darkened. "Daddy and Grandpa told me not to talk about her..." She frowned. "She's dead though...and I had to be kept secret for awhile. Grandpa Albus says Voldemort would try and kill me, or at least he'd very angry with Daddy, if he knew who my mother was."

Harry felt his lips move without permission. "My mother is dead too."

Eponine nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She shook her head then. "But let's not be sad- we're all still alive, right?"

Harry was grateful that she easily broke through the awkwardness. "You call Dumbledore Grandpa?"

"Well, yeah." Eponine gave him a look, as if Harry had asked a particularly stupid question. "He's at our house almost everyday...and I think Daddy is like his son."

Harry was about to scoff at the idea, and everyone else looked to be thinking the same, but before he could even verbalize his disbelief Eponine was on her broom and ten feet in the air. He hadn't even realized they had made it to their makeshift pitch.

"Come on! Get going!" She laughed. "Don't just stand there with your mouths open."

0000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000

Fred was taking great caution to not even touch the very beautiful girl beside him, but when she had tripped in the fifth or sixth garden hole he had held a chivalrous arm out for her. He was about to pull back as soon as he realized his actions, but that would have been rude, and as it was Belle grabbed for it quickly as she nearly toppled. He was sure Snape would be pissed- but wouldn't he be more upset if his daughter hurt herself and he hadn't stopped it? It was a catch-22, and if he was going to be killed by Snape he sure as hell was going to at least enjoy (as much as he could) the company of said girl.

"Thank you for coming with me...I'd have probably broken my ankle by now..." She smiled up at him, and Fred willed himself to stay smooth. "I don't like to fly on my own- I get too distracted by everything...and I think Hermione is nice, but I think she wanted to watch her boyfriend without being interrupted. And I don't think I could just sit still beside her when there's so much else I could be doing."

Fred smirked. "Actually Hermione and Ron aren't dating." He laughed as Belle's face turned red. "At least not yet."

"They should be." Belle said knowingly. "They were yelling 'I love you' at each other with their minds." Belle smiled. "I think it's sweet."

Fred laughed, and nodded. He could easily see himself attending Ron and Hermione's wedding as soon as they were both graduated- if not sooner. "Hey, why do you like the stars so much?" Belle was entertaining, and he wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, its just that Daddy and I and sometimes Eponine all go up to our roof and lay back and watch the stars and just talk and talk for hours. It's nice, because that's the first thing we do when he gets back from school during summer and the holidays. And we talk until we fall asleep." She smiled fondly. "And when Eponine and I would wake up, he'd have breakfast waiting...he's a great cook."

"Where do you stay when he's at school?" Fred asked, steering her away from a very large hole.

"When we were little he'd send us to school in the morning and then floo back to our house to stay with us until the next morning." She grinned. "He'd always have all kinds of sweets for us. But when we got older...he couldn't get away as much. But by then Eponine and I were old enough to stay by ourselves for a few days. He hated to leave us for so long, but we were old enough to understand."

"Understand?" Fred asked, leading her to a bench near the garden they had just reached.

She gave him a look that said, 'really?' before sighing. "He's in the Order, Fred. He has to spy. Eponine and I understand he has too, and were both proud of him. It's just hard sometimes...when he comes back from a meeting with Voldemort and he's injured...It's worse when he's gone for days, because I worry he might have been..." She trailed off, looking down at a gnome who seemed thrilled that someone new was around. "I heard what Harry shouted in his head. And I just want you all to know that, regardless of what anyone thinks, my Daddy is a good father."

Fred nodded. He didn't doubt that. How could anyone have not noticed the tender way Snape looked at his daughters? And Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed them to stay in a home where they were mistreated- especially not when he was clearly very fond of them. "I believe you." He watched as three gnomes approached, but sure enough, they left them alone as Belle said they would.

"Thank you for taking me, Fred." Belle smiled as she patted a gnome on the head that Fred knew to be particularly vicious. But all it did was smile as the rest of the gnomes crowded close to wait for their turns. "Most people think I'm...odd."

"You're not odd." He insisted honestly. "You're unique. I get that. I like that." He admitted.

"Thank you!" She looked as if Fred had just lathered her in compliments, and Fred couldn't help but smile along. "No one has ever really understood me so much." She blushed. "You think loudly...I can hear you sometimes...Sorry."

"Nah, don't be. If I'm thinking that loudly, I deserve it." He laughed as she smiled again and her black eyes lit up. "Now tell me about your little devices...I think you and I have a lot in common."

000000000oooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000oooooooooo

"Where's your sister?" Severus asked as the filthy teens approached the bench a few hours later.

"With Fred." Eponine said simply, "Obviously."

"She's not with Fred, I'm Fred." Fred or George said.

Eponine narrowed her eyes in such a manner that Severus was proud. "Do not lie to me." She drawled, in a manner that reminded Severus of the way he spoke to fibbing students. "I know when I'm being lied to." She had a smile on her face, but still he was proud.

"You can read minds too?" Potter demanded, clearly more comfortable around Eponine. The girl had that effect on people.

"No, but I can tell. Nearly everyone has a tell when they lie. Only people who practice can make their tells go away. You," She pointed at Fred or George,"Blink twice when you lie." She turned to Harry. "Do you not know who my father is? Trust me- I know when I'm being lied to. Without the assistance of magic."

"You'd be great at poker." George admired.

"Eponine- go get your sister, please." Severus was anxious...Belle was his baby and she was much more fragile than his Eponine. She was more tender...more soft.

"I'm right here, Daddy." Belle appeared from nowhere behind Sirius, who gave a yelp and spilled hot coffee all over his body.

"You ought to tie a bell around her neck!" Sirius grumbled, "She appeared from nowhere!"

"Oh, I'm sorry . I didn't mean to startle you." Belle was quick to apologize- Severus had been sure to instill proper Slytherin manners in her. Manners being one of the few things Slytherin was good for.

"That's because you are so skinny! A feather! Look at you!" Albus smiled. "But I suppose you and your sister get that from your father- come and eat!"

Severus sighed. It was too late to decline the after-dinner invitation now that Albus had declared they'd stay. He had already been worrying that Belle would never leave once she saw all the sweet laid out for dessert, Albus had only sealed his fate.

0000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo00000

"Grandpa- you have cake in your beard!" Eponine laughed as her grandfather wiped at the pink frosting that had landed in his beard.

"Did I get it, little Fireling?" Albus asked, calling her by the pet name she had been given at birth.

"No." An impish look came across Eponine's face and Severus knew just what that meant. Albus clearly understood too, but he had realized far too late. In one quick, fluid movement Eponine had smashed a piece of cake into his face. "You missed a spot."

Severus bit back the urge to smirk as he watched Albus attempt to put on a stern face. He failed miserably, but still he snaked out his hands and managed to pull Eponine across his lap.

"I think you've earned yourself a trip across my knee Ms. Eponine." The elderly man barely concealed his smirk as he tilted her so her sit-spot was up.

"Daddy would never let you." Belle giggled. "He doesn't even yell at us."

"My my, Ms. Belle- I do believe you are next in line." Albus chided.

"I'm too old." She argued, sticking her tongue out. "And you're too old to catch me." She teased.

"Yeah- I can hear your bones creaking now." Eponine giggled.

"You little brat." Albus laughed, tickling Eponine mercilessly.

"Okay! You're not old! You're not old!" Eponine screamed and laughed as she tried to squirm away. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" Albus continued, smirking at Eponine's futile attempts at escape. "You win! I'm sorry!"

Albus finally released his daughter and feigned reaching for Belle only to smirk as she squealed and scooched away. "Not so cocky now, are we little Raven?" He called belle by the pet name she had been given since birth.

"I'm not cocky." She grinned. "Cockiness is for Gryffindor's."

"Wonder where she learned that from?" Black hissed, glaring at him. Severus was prepared to tell him to mind his own business, and that he could raise Potter however he wanted too. But before he could Albus was speaking.

"You two are just lucky Grandpa can show you how wonderful Gryffindor's can be. In fact, I dare say that when you two start school this year, you'll both my sorted into my house."

Severus knew Albus was just goading him, but still. "Over my dead body." He looked over at Eponine and than at Belle. "So you know, the sorting hat does let you choose what house you want to be in."  
"What?" Black and Lupin both looked up along with the rest of the table.

"It most certainly does not!" Minerva insisted.

Severus did not like to be called a liar, especially in front of people- more so his daughters. "It does so. You simply have to reason with it as sometimes it becomes confused."

"It wanted to put me in Slytherin!" Potter admitted, and Severus was all the more convinced that the hat should be burned up. He'd sooner castrate himself than have to deal with lions in his den of snakes. The snakes were bad enough to begin with at times.

"That hat needs to be burned then!" Black barked. "Next think you know it'll want to put a Malfoy in Gryffindor."

"Wait." Belle had a look on her face, and Severus knew that was never good for whoever she was going to aim her question toward. It was just his luck that she turned her curiosity on him. "How do you know, Daddy?"

Eponine's head immediately perked up and she smirked. "Daddy- what house did it want to put you in?"

"I was sorted correctly." He drawled.

"You were up on the stool for a good ten minutes..." Lupin trailed off, a smirk in his eyes those he was prudent enough to conceal his smile. "And I know you'd never be sorted into Hufflepuff..."

"If you finish that sentence..." Severus trailed off, using his most deadly voice which seemed to wipe the various smirkes off from around the table. Until-

"I'll finish it for you Mr. Lupin." Eponine laughed. "Gryffindor." She cupped her hands to her mouth- amplifying her voice. "You're a lion!" She made several authentic-sounding roars before bursting into a peal of laughter along with her grandpa.

"I have been saying for awhile now that the sorting hat does sort too soon." Albus nodded. "But perhaps what I need to have a talk with it is about being talked out of its decision when it sorts."

"I assure you, I was not meant to be in Gryffindor- does it look like-" He could not even finish his sentence before Albus and Eponine pulled their wands out and turned them into lie detectors. Fuck.

"If it didn't want to sort you there, than the light will turn green when you say so." Eponine had a twinkle in her eye very similar to the one in Albus's when the old man would meddle.

"You've been a horrible influence on her, Albus." He grumbled, avoiding the question which was just as good an indicator of his guilt as the wand.

"Me?" Albus smirked. "If anything I'd be guilty of rotting their teeth with candy."

"Answer the question, Daddy." Eponine insisted.

"The hat MAY have had a moment where it wanted to place me in the wrong house. But after I showed it reason, it stopped badgering me about wanting to place me in Gryffindor." He gave a half-hearted glare at Albus who looked smug as the wands turned green. "That hat is ancient...its lost its touch, obviously."

"Well...this certainly does explain a lot." Albus smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Severus demanded.

"Ow!" Everyone was distracted when Hagrid yelled out and jumped from the table with a gnome on his hand. "Ge' it off me!" He yelled, and Severus was glad that the attention had been drawn away from him.

0000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000

Hagrid had been nursing his wound from a few minutes ago when Eponine leaned across the table."You'll lose if you move there!" Eponine explained, slapping Harry's hand away from a pawn. "Move your knight instead."

"Hey! That's cheating." Ron argued, his mouth full of cake. "He has to make a move himself."

Eponine gave Ron an 'oh really look' that eerily had him thinking of Snape.

"Do you really enjoy this level of 'competition?'" She asked sarcastically. "No offense, Harry." She added, smiling at him.

"You play him then- he needs to lose a few games for once." Harry was not at all bothered to give up his position, he wanted Ron to have a challenge for once. It couldn't be fun to win so easily all the time.

"All right Weasely," Eponine drawled, "Prepare to be destroyed."

000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you ready to leave, Eponine? Where is your sister?" Severus asked as his youngest daughter bested Ron in a third game.

"I don't know..." Eponine looked around her, her eyes lighting up when she spotted the girl. "She's by that tree with Fred- I think she's pointing out stars to him..."

"Severus- let them stay awhile more. Look at Belle- she's having fun." Albus assured. And sure enough, when Severus glanced over he saw a grin on Belle's face. But that kind of fun could lead to other kinds of fun...

"Daddy- Belle hardly talks to anyone else but us...and now look at her...she's babbling."

Severus sighed and sank back in his sight. Eponine was right. Belle was seldom so talkative. And at least she was where he could keep an eye on her.

000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000ooooooo

"And that is Capricornus. He's the sea goat." Belle pointed out the constellation, making sure recognition lit up in Fred's eyes before she continued. "He's half a goat and half a fish."

"That's a horrible combination!" Fred laughed. "He definitely got the short end of the stick."

"That's Cassiopeia. She's the queen of the night sky."

"The Queen?" Fred asked, curiosity in his voice.

Belle was glad- so glad. Someone was taking an interest in her, and not just because she was pretty. Fred wanted to spend time with her, and he was interested in whatever she was. She blushed a bit, but hurried to speak. "She was queen on earth, but she was cocky and declared she more beautiful than anyone or anything. This made Poseidon very angry, because he felt he had created the most beautiful beings when he made the sea nymphs. So he send a giant sea-monster to ravage her lands."

"So because she annoyed Poseidon, he took it out on everyone in the kingdom?"

"These mythical Gods all have major issues." Belle explained. "Anyway, the destruction continued until Cassiopeia's husband asked Poseidon what he must do to stop the carnage. All Cassiopeia had to do, Poseidon explained, was admit that the sea nymphs were more beautiful than she."

"And she refused?" Fred smirked as Belle nodded.

"Yes, and then the people grew angry and they themselves asked Poseidon what could be done. "He was still angry, so he replied that if Andromeda, who was Cassiopeia's only daughter, was chained to a rock out at sea to be sacrificed to the sea monster (whose name is Cetus) that all would be forgiven."

"So the daughter is punished?" Fred smirked.

"But Perseus came and rescued Andromeda, because she was beautiful and he loved her and Cetus was turned to stone. It was then that Poseidon and Zeus declared that Cassiopeia be placed in the sky as a constellation, as punishment for being so conceited. She'd be humiliated every year during the fall as she'd be upside down."

"You really do like the stars." Fred breathed. And Belle relaxed. He wasn't speaking in a way that insinuated he thought she was odd, it was a genuine compliment. She had never done so well in conversation without Eponine beside her.

"It's just wonderful- to be so close to something that really is so far away." She closed her eyes for a moment. "And it's...amazing to study the sky, because no matter how hard you try you'll never have all the answers. You'll never run out of questions. It's an endless, wonderful, riddle."

"You are."

Belle's face turned red, and she was about to ask him if he had been talking about her, when she noticed Fred's face was red. That was the only confirmation she needed. She hid behind her hair, sure that her face was nearly purple. No one talked about her like that...boys only complimented her on her breasts or beauty in mostly callous ways with only one thing on her mind, but Fred...had had called her wonderful. She kept quiet, knowing that if she'd open her mouth, something stupid would come out and she'd ruin whatever image she had going. As it was, she was making a fool of herself as she sat there mute with her eyes on the grass. What did she say to that? What could she say? The was the nicest thing a boy had ever said to her. She almost wished Eponine were there, to send her a look that would tell her what to do or say. But then...she was also happy she wasn't. For once in her life, Belle hadn't really wanted to share a moment with her younger sister. She supposed she should feel guilty, but she didn't. Eponine was always with the boys, worrying Daddy to no end. She had had plenty of moments like these for herself- she knew because Eponine would always tell her about them. Belle smiled softly. This was everything Eponine had told her it would be...and more. She wanted to go home and lie in her bed and just smile like a fool for awhile, before she had a chance to ruin whatever this was. But that would be hard to explain to her father. Daddy was always paranoid about boys, and Belle just knew that Daddy could make Fred's life miserable if he was displeased at the news that Belle maybe had a little crush on him. And she couldn't just run off, that would be rude and weird, and then Fred would see her in a different light. As it was he was staring at her with his own red face, waiting for her to speak. But her tongue wouldn't work! It wasn't as if she were as eloquent or quick with a response like her sister and father, but still this mutism was extreme- even for her.

ooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus had been keeping an eye on Belle while he talked with Albus about the various headlines of the week. They had been smirking as the spoke of a particularly half-baked theory of Rita Skeeter's, when he saw Belle's face erupted in color. Soon after the Weasley twins own face turned pink. He had been prepared to discretely push into the twins mind, when Albus jabbed him in the ribs and gave him a look.

"She is sixteen-"

"Only just!" Severus whispered heatedly. While he had to admit that he had worried Belle would have problems finding a husband, he had never doubted she wouldn't be married if that was what she wanted. It might have taken a bit longer than the usual age of 20 that most Slytherin's married, but Severus had always been confident she would wed before 25. But still...he had been hoping she'd wait right until then. He had been in the twins shoes before...that had been him awkwardly sitting beside a girl (lily). It had been he who blushed deeply when he accidentally let a compliment escape his lips, and it had been him who smirked when she blushed back just as deeply. He frowned...they were both smiling now...and looking each other in the eyes. That was an amazing feat for Belle! It took everything within him not to storm over there and drag Belle away. But he couldn't, not when she was managing to have a conversation that didn't weird people out- alone at that. Not when she was smiling and making eye contact without hiding behind her hair. How could he interrupt that? How could he not interrupt that?


	3. Chapter 3

"Severus," Albus scolded, "Look at how happy she looks." Albus was speaking quietly, knowing that Severus wouldn't want anyone else in on this particular conversation. "Eventually your daughters will marry, and they will have kids of their own."

Snape glowered at the idea that his daughters would someday have se- reproduce. As it was, he already had a sinking feeling that Eponine was not a virgin- a fact that nearly killed him. He had decided not to ask, happier not knowing the truth. Content to pretend that Eponine was still his little girl and not on her way to becoming a woman. Where had the time gone?

"They're babies..." He insisted, fighting the urge to wipe the makeup from Eponine's face as she enjoyed another game of chess with Ron.

"They're growing up, Severus." Albus said kindly. "Into wonderful young ladies. And one day, they'll give you wonderful grandchildren. And I promise you, there are many rewards to being a grandfather."

He wanted to argue with Albus, to insist that the girls were still children, but he couldn't. He had known the boys were coming...he had just wished that he had had more time to prepare. It was easier to let Draco run off to fall in love with Pansy...for some reason it didn't worry him to let his 'son' grow up. At least not as much as it hurt to let his daughters grow. But he couldn't help it. He supposed all good fathers felt that way about their daughters. Because, afterall, they did know how a young boy thought and what they often thought of. He shuddered at the thought that someone would regard his babies in such a manner.

He had spoiled them, and sheltered them more than was usual. How could he not, though, growing up the way he had? He had wanted to keep every last hurt from them, from a scraped knee to a broken heart. What parent didn't want that? Maybe he'd been overboard, but it was only from love. He had seen so much, hurt so much, during his childhood...how could he not be over-cautious?

0oooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eponine was thrilled to have found another person that could hold up to her in a game of chess- someone that wasn't her family. She had been watching Ron ponder a move when she saw a frown in her Father's eyes. "Daddy?" She asked, but he seemed not to notice. "Daddy!" She said louder.

"Yes?" He asked, so smoothly that no one but she probably knew something was wrong.

"You look sad..." She said softly.

"I'm not sad, Fireling." He assured, his eyes on something in the distance. She turned her head to spot Belle and Fred, who were now laughing at something that was apparently so funny, Belle was using her real laugh. The one she used when she was comfortable. The one that was loud and obnoxious, yet made you want to laugh at the same time. She immediately knew what was wrong and she smiled back at her father.

"Daddy, don't worry. She told me she likes blondes best." She made her voice confident, but her father saw through the trick as he had been the one she learned it from.

"Oh?" Daddy was amused now, the sadness gone. "And what of you, little girl?"

"I like everything...but I love chasers." She laughed evilly at the stern look her father gave her. "Apparently Belle likes beaters."

0oooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo

Fred was finding it hard to breath as Belle laughed, what was happening? He was usually so smooth, so suave with the ladies. What had happened to his game? He was about to brush the hair back from her face, feeling bold enough to do so, when he felt a great heat aimed at his head. He didn't need to turn around, was too afraid to turn around, too know that it was Snape giving him another glare. He hadn't been keeping track, but he was sure it was the sixth one of the evening.

"Ummm...maybe we should head back to the table...I'm kind of hungry again." It wasn't a complete lie- he always had room for his mum's desserts. Everyone did. He stood up, brushing the seat of his pants off before he held a hand out to help Belle rise. Wow! Her hand- it was so soft, too soft. It wasn't fair! He had met his perfect girl, and he could never have her. Not without meeting an early death at Snape's hands. He was careful not to think too loudly and upset Belle, who was now explaining to him how he could improve his trick wands. He was only half-listening, lost in the music of her voice. She had to be part siren to draw him in like that...and part Veela to be so damned beautiful. Belle..that was the name for her. It fit her perfectly, and there was no doubt she had been beautiful since birth. He was so glad that Dumbledore said they could finally attend school. While he could never hang out with her openly, for fear of Snape, he was sure he and George could always sneak her away for a moment or two.

"And what were you two discussing?" Snape drawled as soon as they were within earshot. He cursed himself as he turned red- showing his guilt on his skin. But Belle seemed unflustered.

"Constellation myths...and wonderful riddles." She breathed, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she recalled the compliment from a few moments ago. Fred was sure Snape would jump across the table and crucio him to death, but instead he settled for another death-glare before turning to Belle.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Fred could tell Snape was being sincere. "But we've left Draco alone for quite sometime and I don't trust him not to fall victim to one of your 'devices' for this long."

0oooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooo

The next day, Eponine woke up early like always. Usually she'd go downstairs to find Daddy and sit with him to watch the sunrise, but today she had other plans. She crawled under her bed, and grabbed a makeup kit that she had gotten from Bellatrix on her thirteenth birthday. It had yet to be opened. Crawling out from beneath the bed she slowly opened the box, half-expecting something to pop out at her. She was relieved when nothing of the sort happened, and she carefully selected red lipstick. She didn't need to use the foundation thing, she and Eponine had great skin. She carefully applied the red to her lips, and then moved on. She had watched Eponine do her makeup and hair thousands of times...she knew how to apply everything. At least she thought so. It couldn't really be that hard, she'd seen plenty of girls with small intelligences displaying a flawless face. If they could do it, she could.

She pulled out black liner...wondering if the same colors that looked good on Eponine would look good on her. They had the same skin tone... She shrugged and held a mirror between her knees and spent the next ten minutes struggling to line her eyes. She refused to stop until they were lined with the precision Eponine's were. Satisfied, finally, she selected black shadow. That was probably the easiest thing to apply. Mascara...that proved to be the hardest. She kept sticking her eye with the damned wand. It took twenty minutes of struggling, and by the time she was done she was wondering if her eyes would ever really recover.

Clothes...she knew she dressed simply, boring sometimes. But she had to have something fun in her closet. She decided on a pair of shorts...they were shorter than she liked, but not risque, at least she hoped not. But what to wear on top? She refused to ask Eponine..she wanted to do this on her own...she wanted to know she had the ability to make herself look normal. A black tanktop...her sister always wore those. She resisted the urge to pull something on over the top, not liking how exposed she felt. It took effort, but she managed to pull herself away. Her hair...Eponine and Daddy were always telling her not to hide behind it. But it was so long and thick...what could she do with it? She bit her lip. Eponine always used a blow-dryer and made her hair look she do that with hair as long as hers? She doubted it...and she wouldn't even know where to begin. She could do what she saw Bellatrix do all the time. A messy ponytail...that was easy enough.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooo000000000000000000

Severus was wondering where Belle was, as the sun had already made its way up into the sky. Walking into the house to start breakfast, he assumed she had just decided to sleep in for once. Maybe last nights excitement had tuckered her out? He had been halfway through flipping the crepes when he caught sight of Eponine walking into the kitchen to sit on the counter. What was she doing up before noon? He was about to question her on the manner when he noticed that it was actually Belle. Belle...it makeup...with her hair done...and in clothes that Eponine would wear. He braced himself as he turned to take in a full-look. He swallowed as he did so. Belle's clothes were nowhere near trashy, but they weren't modest as they usually were. Her hair was done much in the style of Bellatrix's, loose and messy yet somehow put-together. He gave an inward shudder..that was the hair that had driven many males wild for Bellatrix during school. The makeup...the red lips...that simply was too much. It was as if his baby had targets painted on them- beckoning for kisses. The eye makeup...he didn't know anything about cosmetics, but he could tell there was entirely too much black around her eyes. Too much black...a phrase he never thought he'd think or say. He struggled for what he could possibly say. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was beautiful, even with all this makeup. He couldn't lie and tell her she looked awful, no matter how desperate he was to see that goop swiped from her face.

"Daddy! The crepes!" She yelled, gesturing at the oven.

"Shit." Severus quickly turned about, shooting a spell to stop the fire that had started and to vanish the smoke that quickly filled the room. He grimaced, this was the first time in decades he had burned anything. He frowned heavily...they'd be going to the cafe for breakfast today. Muttering insults at himself for his negligence, he tossed the ruins of breakfast into the trash can before placing the pan in the sink.

"What...you don't like my makeup?" Belle asked, when he finally turned around. Her eyes widened with hurt, and his gut twisted. Where the hell was Eponine when he needed her? Or Albus.

"No no no no." He assured, patting her hair and pulling her into a hug. "It's...just like Eponine's."

"Is that a good thing?" She demanded, catching on to his tone.

"All that black looks wonderful around her emerald eyes." Severus responded, hoping she'd catch on to his meaning.

"Oh..." Belle's face turned red. "I thought it looked really dark..." She frowned heavily as used the toaster as a mirror. "What color should I use?"

Severus shrugged. "Personally, I think you look the prettiest without makeup...but if you must wear it, you should ask Eponine as I haven't the slightest idea about anything on the matter."

"Alright.." She stared down at the floor, and Severus felt guilty. But he didn't want Eponine to go outside like that- her pretty eyes were the things that distracted boys from her...chest area.

"Why don't you go and wake Eponine and Draco?" Severus asked. "Were going out to eat. Eponine can help you out before we go."

00000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000

"Eponine!"

Eponine groaned as she was shaken and turned on her other side. But there was no escape from the voice, nor the hands.

"Eponine! Wake up!" She was swatted at with each word and she kicked back, connecting with someone.

"Ow!" Belle's voice cried out, right before Eponine felt a sharp pinch on her shoulder. Growling she sat up and opened her eyes, nearly crying out at shock as she took in the stranger who had an angry look on her face. It took a few moments, but eventually the realization dawned on her. It was Belle.

"Your face..." She trailed off, slightly-impressed and slightly shocked.

"Get up. We're going to breakfast...and you need to help me out before Daddy manages to wake up Draco."

Eponine groaned and rubbed at her eyes. "Go and wipe your eyes clear...then come back."

Belle narrowed her eyes. "You best not be asleep when I come back." She muttered, leaving to do as she was asked.

Getting up, Eponine got dressed herself and did her own makeup. As soon as she had situated her hair like she liked, Belle returned with an apologetic smile on her lips.

"It took forever to take that gunk off." She muttered, seating herself on the bed as Eponine rolled her eyes.

"That's because you didn't use makeup remover." She explained, starting to line her older sisters eyes with a dark gray. They were silent as she worked, comfortable enough with each other that conversation wasn't needed. She settled on using a lighter gray for the lids, pleased that Belle had done her hair so well. She was also proud of her choice in lip color and clothing, and even more amused that Belle clearly had a crush on Fred. She wouldn't tease her just yet though...she'd give her sister time. "There." She smiled, putting away the mascara she had just used. "Perfect."

000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000

"Who the hell are you?" Draco demanded, looking at the new girl who had come into the kitchen with Eponine. He had never seen her here before, but Severus and Eponine both seemed as if the girl was a regular in their home.

"Draco- it's me."

He could feel his mouth drop in a most undignified manner. "Eponine finally got to you?" He asked, opening the door as they always walked to the nearby cafe.


End file.
